La Ballade d'Aylwin Ryan
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Draco raconte comment en cinquième année à Poudlard sa vie a été bouleversée par une nouvelle arrivée... DracoAylwin. HISTOIRE TRADUITE, COUPLET 3
1. Default Chapter

**La Ballade d'Aylwin Ryan.
    **(Titre-original-pour-ceux-que-ça-intéresse-autant-dire-personne: La Ballata di Aylwin Ryan)

**Auteur :** Lyla (lylalay@virgilio.it) 

**Traductrice :** Johera (j.ohera@laposte.net)

**Genre :** Romantique

**Rating :** G

**Couple :** Draco/Aylwin

**Résumé : **Draco raconte comment en cinquième année à Poudlard sa vie a été bouleversée par une nouvelle arrivée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Aylwin se lit "eilwin". Tenez les kleenex a portée de main, parce que ça a quasiment ému ma mère (qui pour tout dire est fondamentalement contre les fan fiction)...

**Note de la traductrice :** Bon, voilà, j'ai traduit cette fanfiction (originalement italienne) parce que j'ai eu un coup de coeur en la lisant. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi. Évidemment je ne suis pas contre vos avis (bon ou mauvais), donc vous pouvez reviwez (s'il vous plaît!). 

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K.R, quand au chanson cités elles appartiennent aux auteurs respectifs ("The last rose of Summer" écrite par Thomas Moore et chantée par Charlotte Church, "Stigmatized" des Calling, et "Wherever you will go" des Calling).

**Chapitres :** l'histoire contient une introduction, huit chapitres (enfin des "couplets), et une conclusion.


	2. Introduction

**La ballade d'Aylwin Ryan.**

**INTRODUCTION.**  
  


_Sous le ciel d'Irlande j'eût à passer  
Cette vieille ritournelle j'entendis chanter  
Cela que j'avais oublié me fit rappeler.  
Venez, tous, laissez vos logis  
Il y a une histoire que je veux narrer  
Une histoire secrète, jamais contée  
D'Aylwin Ryan ceci est la ballade…  
_  


1er Septembre, King's Cross, quai 9 ¾.

Je regardais encore l'horloge accrochée au mur : merveilleux. Le train arriverait d'une minute à l'autre et ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas encore là. A bien y penser, pourtant, il n'était pas si mal d'avoir un peu de liberté. C'était mieux que d'habitude pensai-je. Il arrivait toujours plus d'élèves : il y avait déjà assez de foule pour que je puisse espérer que ces deux idiots ne me trouveront pas de sitôt. Il valait mieux ne pas y pensez, et jouir de ce moment de paix.  
**BOOM !  
**Un chariot remplit de bagages fini contre le mien.  
" Tu ne peux pas faire attention " Laissai-je échapper tout en commençant à rassembler mes choses. Pas très loin, le propriétaire de l'autre chariot faisait la même chose.  
" On peut savoir où tu regardais ? " Dis-je égal à moi-même.  
L'autre personne se retourna : c'était une fille de quatorze-quinze ans, les cheveux châtains-rougeâtre et les yeux gris-bleu, comme les nuages d'une averse estivale. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu. Ce n'était pas une Serpentard, sinon je l'aurais sût.  
" Je regrette, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…C'est tellement lourd que j'ai du mal à le contrôler. " Répondit-elle mortifiée.  
Je soupirai : " Eh bien, essaye de faire plus attention. " A ce moment là je vis Crabbe et Goyle faisant route vers moi à coup de coude. La voilà de nouveau. Cette maudite sensation. A chaque fois que je les voyais je me sentais comme ça…piégé.

Je m'éloignais de la fille inconnue et poussai mon chariot vers eux. J'espérais m'habituer à cette désagréable sensation, tôt ou tard… Mais je savais que, comme chaque espoir, celui-ci était parfaitement inutile.

Après avoir bavardé un peu, on monta dans le train et on commença à ranger nos bagages.  
" Regardes Draco. " Dit Crabbe collant son visage contre la fenêtre " Il y a Potter et sa bande. "  
" Pourquoi n'irions nous pas leur faire une petite visite ? " Proposa Goyle.  
" Pour nous prendre le même traitement que l'année dernière ? Non merci. " Répliqua Crabbe.  
Je leur lançai un coup d'œil de commisération :  
" Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'eux, j'espère ? "  
" Ben, tu sais…l'année dernière ils nous ont bien arrangé… "  
" Ba, ils ne me font pas peur. Cet été mon père m'as appris pas mal de sortilèges et j'ai hâte de… " Je ne finis pas ma phrase et je pâlis.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? " Demanda Goyle en me voyant désespérément chercher quelque chose dans mes poches .  
" Ma baguette. Elle a dû tomber… " Je sorti en courant du compartiment et descendit du train, peinant à me faire de la place au milieu des élèves en retard et des parents. Je réussi finalement à retourner à l'endroit où j'étais tombé. Je m'agenouillai et commençai à chercher, quand quelqu'un m'adressa la parole :  
" Tu as perdu quelque chose ? "  
Je me retournais et je vis la fille de tout à l'heure, elle aussi agenouillée et tentant de scruter le terrain.  
" Oui, merci à toi ! " Répliquais-je furieux. La fille ne se troubla pas et s'enfila sous un banc. Après quelques minutes j'entendis encore sa voix :  
" Oh finalement ! Voilà où il était allé se mettre "  
" Félicitations. " Murmurais-je fâché.  
" Eh, as-tu par hasard perdu une baguette ? "  
" Oui, tu en as vu une par là ? "  
" Il y en a une ici, dessous. " Répondit-elle en m'indiquant un gros pot en ciment. Je me traînais jusque là, et avec beaucoup de peine, réussi finalement à la récupérer. A ce moment j'entendis un sifflement familier et je me sentis geler.  
" Oh non ! " Je me remis debout et couru vers les rails, mais il était désormais trop tard : le train était parti.  
" Malédiction ! " Lançais-je donnant un coup de pied à une pierre.  
" C'était le train de Poudlard ? " Demanda la jeune fille : elle tenait un gros paquet au papier marron.  
" Oui. Et il n'y en as pas d'autres. Les professeurs vont nous tuer. " Je me demandais intérieurement pourquoi diable j'utilisais le pluriel.  
" Peut-être que nous pouvons encore le prendre. "  
" Et comment ? En volant ? " Demandai-je toujours plus irrité. Même rester bloqué sur une île déserte avec Potter n'aurait pas pût être pire. Je la vis déchirer le papier du paquet qu'elle avait récupéré : un balais comme je n'en avais jamais vu dépassait du paquet.  
" Bon. Allez, sautes dessus. " Me dit-elle tout en montant à cheval sur le balais et en me faisant un signe de la tête. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'écouter : en un instant nous étions en train de voler gagnant toujours une vitesse de plus en plus importante, j'avais presque l'impression de voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Eh bien, la fille savait ce qu'elle faisait ! Après une demi-heure de vol à vitesse éclair nous aperçûmes le dernier wagon du train. Le balais s'approcha du marche-pied.  
" Tu penses réussir à sauter dessus ? " Me demanda-t-elle.  
" Pourquoi pas ? " Répondis-je cherchant à paraître arrogant. En réalité j'avais un peu peur. La fille fit avancer le balais le plus près possible et je sautai à bord.  
Je me retournai : " Maintenant c'est à ton tour. "  
Je la vis pâlir : " Non, je…je préfère continuer comme ça. "  
" Tu veux rire ? La dernière fois qu'un garçon est arrivé par ses propres moyens ils ont écris chez lui et il a reçu une Beuglante. "  
Je remarquai qu'elle avait peur, ainsi je m'avançai du bord et tendis le bras vers elle :  
" Allez sautes. Je te rattrapes. " Elle continuait à regarder tantôt moi tantôt le train. Puis elle consentit :  
" OK. "  
Elle ferma les yeux et donna une belle poussée à son balais : en une seconde elle était elle aussi à bord. Elle gardai encore les yeux fermés et tremblait légèrement entre mes bras.  
" Eh, tout va bien. Bienvenue à bord. " elle me souri et s'éloigna un peu. Je lui souri moi aussi, puis je m'avançais un peu pour saisir son balais qui continuait de voler à côté de nous.  
" A vous Mademoiselle "(*) Dis-je le lui offrant. Ma main effleura la sienne et on rougit tous les deux. Après quelques secondes d'un silence embarrassant, on décida de parler au même instant :  
" Merci pour… " Commençais-je pendant qu'elle disait exactement la même chose.  
" Oh non, penses-donc je n'est rien fait. " Répondit-on à l'unisson. On rougit encore plus.  
" Voilà…je…je dois y aller, je dois retourner à mon compartiment. Oui. " Me dit-elle avec une gêne évidente.  
" Oh, oui, moi aussi je dois retourner chez mes amis. " Même si je n'en ais pas trop envie, ajoutais-je mentalement.  
" Alors…On se voit à l'école. " Dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.  
" Oui…on verra. "  
" Salut. "  
" Salut. "  
Je la regardais s'éloigner. Quand j'arrivai au fond du wagon et j'appuyai sur la poignée de la porte, elle se retourna pour me regarder et me souri avec chaleur, me faisant un signe de la main. Je répondis au signe avec quelques secondes de retard, ébloui par ce splendide sourire. Jamais personne ne m'avais souri de cette façon, de toute ma vie. La porte se ferma à ses épaules et elle passa dans un autre wagon. Je restai un peu là dehors à regarder le paysage qui défilait, puis je me résignai à retourner à mon compartiment.  
" Où étais-tu passé ? " Me demanda Goyle que je n'avais pas même mis un pied dans le compartiment. Crabbe me regarda d'une drôle de façon.

On arriva après quelques heures de voyages. La voix de ce bêta de demi-géant couvrait jusqu'au sifflet du train :  
" Les premières années de ce côté. "  
Je vis la fille de King's Cross sauter du train : j'aurais voulu la saluer mais la foule des élèves l'englouti immédiatement. Il me vint à l'esprit que je ne connaissais même pas son nom et je me traitai d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir penser à le lui demander. Après quelques minutes, la "conversation" que j'avais avec Pansy Parkinson (elle jasait et moi je pensai à autre chose) fut interrompu par un sifflement aigu.  
" Qui est cette mal-élevée qui siffle comme un sale garçon de rue ? " Grogna Millicent Bulstrode. Je me retournai et je vis la fille de King's Cross lancer un autre sifflement pendant qu'elle me regardait. J'essayai de me diriger vers elle, je voulais la rejoindre mais il y avait trop d'élèves. Les nerfs ! Je me contentai de la saluer de la main. Elle se retourna, elle était en train de partir quand je me retrouvais à l'appeler :  
" Eh ! " hurlai-je avec autant de souffle que j'avais " Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais. "  
Elle souri et dit quelque chose : je vis ses lèvres bouger mais je ne réussi pas à comprendre les paroles.  
" Comment ? " Criai-je " Je n'arrives pas à t'entendre. "  
Elle allait répondre quand Hagrid, ce benêt, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit quelque chose. Elle acquiesça et me salua en me faisant un signe pour me dire que nous nous reverrons plus tard. Ça faisait un drôle d'effet de la voir à côté de cette montagne d'Hagrid : Elle semblait si petite…Quelqu'un me toucha le bras :  
" Nous, les cinquièmes années, sommes de ce côté, Draco " me communiqua Pansy Parkinson, celle qui techniquement était ma fiancée. Je pariai mentalement qu'il me serait échu d'aller avec elle.

(*) Cette réplique de Draco (rappel: "A vous Mademoiselle") est en français dans le texte original.


	3. Couplet 1

**La ballade d'Aylwin Ryan.**

**PREMIER COUPLET.**

_Enverriez-vous un agneau au milieu des loups ?  
Peut-il le plus pure des anges mériter l'enfer ?  
Pauvre Aylwin,  
Splendeur de value  
En qui vilain malheur  
Tu es arrivé.  
Et il y en avait qui disait  
Évites Ayly,  
Ne la laissez pas faire  
Sang impur  
Elle pourrait contaminer.  
De quoi as-tu peur  
De la laisser avancer  
Peut-être dans ton âme  
Elle pourrait regarder  
Peut-être par sa bouche  
La vérité pourrait parler  
_  


On entra dans la Grande Salle et on s'assit à notre table. Je cherchai des yeux la fille de King's Cross, mais je ne réussi à la voir nulle part : Elle n'était assise à aucune table. Bizarre. Après l'habituelle chanson, commença la cérémonie de Répartition : Mary Anderson, la première de la liste, rejoignit la table des Serdaigles. Ils étaient plus ou moins une soixantaine d'élèves qui au fur et à mesure venaient se faire attribuer une maison. Avec Abraham Zucker (Poufsouffle) nous devions avoir fini, mais le professeur ne se décidait pas à ranger la liste.  
" Un moment " dit-elle " Il y a encore un élève… ".  
Le directeur pris la parole : " Cette année il y aura une nouvelle étudiante en cinquième année, à peine transférée ici d'une école américaine. Je vous prie d'être gentils avec elle et de commencer à bien l'intégrer ".  
Il se retourna vers la directrice-adjointe, qui appela fort le dernier nom :  
" Ryan, Aylwin. "  
Une fille s'avança lentement vers le chapeau, avec l'air plutôt épouvanté. La salle se rempli de murmures et moi-même je ne réussi pas à cacher ma surprise : Aylwin Ryan était la fille de King's Cross. Je l'observai attentivement pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret et qu'elle s'enfilait le chapeau sur la tête : elle était très pâle et ses mains tremblaient. Je me demandai si quelqu'un d'autre s'en était rendu compte. Nous attendions. Nous attendions longtemps. Le chapeau semblait indécis : il ouvrai la " bouche " pour crier un nom trois ou quatre fois, mais après la refermai sans avoir émis un son. En fin de compte se fut lui-même qui déclara :  
" Difficile, difficile…Le cas le plus difficile qu'il me soit jamais donné ! "  
" Alors quel est la maison ? " Demanda McGonagall impatiente.  
" Cette demoiselle peut très bien aller dans n'importe quel maison " répliqua le chapeau. La salle se remplit tout de suite de murmures, qui s'étouffèrent quand le chapeau parla encore :  
" Mais…Je limiterai le choix à deux maisons : Griffondor ou Serpentard. Je ne serai pas capable d'en dire plus ".  
Et avec cette dernière parole, il se tu. McGonagall était à dire peu livide et de même Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire. Tous les élèves commentaient la chose entre eux : J'entendis Granger expliquer à haute voix que jamais, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, il s'était vérifié un cas pareil. La pauvre Aylwin avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aurai préféré disparaître sous terre.  
" Alors, jeune fille, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire de toi ? " demanda Dumbledore lissant sa barbe.  
Aylwin devint encore plus rouge que les cheveux des Weasley.  
" Je…je ne sais pas " murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse que s'il n'y avait pas eu un silence de mort on ne l'aurait pas entendue du tout.  
" Mais tu dois choisir, ma chère. Où devons-nous te répartir. " dit McGonagall légèrement nerveuse.  
A ce moment je réalisai finalement pourquoi c'était si compliqué de la répartir quelque part : Aylwin ne savait pas quelle maison choisir parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien des maisons de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas que les Poufsouffles étaient un peu simples, les Serdaigles ceux qui étudiaient…Elle ne savait pas que les Gryffondor étaient les gentils et les Serpentards les batards.  
Aylwin soupira : " A ce moment là il n'y a qu'une seule façon de décider, même si ce n'est pas très orthodoxe…Je ne voudrais faire de tort à personne… " pendant qu'elle parlait, elle sorti une pièce de sa poche.  
" Pile Gryffondor, face Serpentard " dit-elle à haute voix tout en la lançant en l'air. Nous observâmes tous l'haleine suspendue la pièce scintillante monter au-dessus de sa tête et tourner sur elle même. Elle commença à descendre Aylwin l'attrapa au vol, et la posa sur le dos de sa main gauche : elle déplaça sa main droite et observa la pièce pendant quelques secondes, puis elle leva les yeux.  
" Face. "  
Il se leva un "Oooh" de déception des Gryffondors et nos applaudissement furent aussi plutôt las. Dumbledore nous souhaita un bon appétit et nous commençâmes à manger. Tout ceux autour de notre table regardaient Aylwin d'une façon étrange, souvent pas exactement cordiale. Elle tenta une paire de sourires timides, mais elle renonça, vaincue par tant de faces obscures. Moi aussi j'évitai de la regarder. J'aurai voulu lui parler, mais avec Crabbe et Goyle assis à côté je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Durant le repas, je la surpris plusieurs fois à me fixer bizarrement avec ses yeux bleus-gris. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette façon : ce n'était pas un regard de fausse admiration (Je n'ai jamais reçu de regard réellement admiratifs), de défi, désapprobation, dégoût (oh, ces deux là je les connais plus que bien.), de moquerie ou de pitié. Il semblait seulement que…qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui me passait par la tête, ce que je pensai et ce que je voulais. Dans un certain sens, elle était en train de m'étudier : beaucoup le font quand je dit mon nom, mais généralement dans leurs yeux je lis toujours soupçons, mépris et des fois une vague peur. Dans ses yeux, je ne lu rien de tout cela : ils étaient comme tâchés de lumière, sans ombre. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir lui parler ! Mais je me contentai de rester à ma place et de ne pas la regarder, même si je continuai à sentir ses yeux sur moi et que je mourrai d'envie de rencontrer son regard. Après le dîner, pendant que nous nous dirigions vers notre salle commune, on passa près du groupe des Gryffondors et j'entendis Ron Weasley commenter :  
" C'est vraiment dommage. Elle aurait fait une belle Gryffondor. "  
Et même si cette affirmation venait d'un Weasley, je ne pouvais par faire autrement que d'être d'accord. Une chose était sûre : Aylwin Ryan ne se sentirai pas tout à fait bien avec nous.


	4. Couplet 2

**La ballade d'Aylwin Ryan.**

**DEUXIÈME COUPLET.**

_Descendre sur terre,  
Où tu ne peux pas revenir  
Tu es sûr que ce soit ça  
La route à choisir ?  
Même si tu ne crois pas  
Il y a qui te retient précieux  
sa vie pour la tienne  
est prêt à risquer  
à Aylwin, yeux de fées  
n'importe pas les paroles  
quand il y a une vie à sauver  
Une main d'aide  
À qui est en train de se noyer  
Aylwin ne veut pas renoncer _

_(Note de la traductrice : je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à traduire les fragments de poèmes, comme vous le remarquez c'est un peu incohérent, mais j'ai tout de même tenter de faire quelques rimes. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...)_  


Entre leçons, dessins, prises de becs avec les Gryffondors et punitions, nous arrivâmes à la fin d'Octobre. Presque deux mois après le début de l'école, les choses commencèrent finalement à aller mieux pour Aylwin Ryan. Pas à Serpentard, là-bas il n'y avait aucun espoir : quand elle était avec nous, on n'entendait que "Ryan". A chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'en allait dans un autre groupe : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, ça n'avait aucune d'importance, elle avait trouvé des personnes aimables dans toutes les maisons. Mis à part la brève conversation et ma "révélation nocturne", je me comportais toujours de manière très froide avec elle et en publique je l'appelais Ryan. Je n'utilisais son prénom que lorsque je pensais à elle entre moi et moi, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Pas même ceux des autres maisons ne l'appelaient Aylwin maintenant que j'y pense : chacun lui avait trouvé un surnom différent. Pour les Serdaigles s'était simplement Win, alors que pour les Poufsouffles, qui avait déjà une "Win" (Elisewin Dukes), s'était Linny, je ne sais pas d'où ils l'ont sorti. Mais le surnom le plus beau c'est les Gryffondors qui le lui ont trouvé, pour autant que je déteste l'admettre : ils l'appellent Ayly. Des fois il m'arrive de penser à elle de cette manière : pour être sincère je préférais ce surnom à son nom complet et je le trouvais très adapté, plus que les autres. Il me faisait penser à quelque chose de léger, d'insouciant…de joyeux. Ayly était comme ça. Souvent, quand je la regardais, il m'arriver de penser au soleil : il semblait qu'autour d'elle les ténèbres ne soient jamais tombés. Des fois je l'enviais pour ça. Ce n'est pas que j'aurai voulu être comme elle… Mais des fois je désirais tant aussi qu'il y ait été un peu de lumière dans ma vie.

Ce que je vais vous raconter est arrivé un dimanche matin : le château était pratiquement désert. Ils étaient tous à Pré-au-lard, sauf moi : McGonagall m'avait puni. Simplement parce qu'en Soin aux Créatures Magiques j'avais un peu joué aux tirs sur Potter, Weasley et Granger et que je les ai envoyé tout les trois à l'infirmerie. OK, peut-être que j'avais un peu exagéré… De quelque façon que maintenant, j'étais puni et je ne pouvais pas aller à Pré-au-lard. J'ai dit qu'au château il n'y avait personne : ce n'est pas vraiment exact. Outre quelques professeurs et Rusard, il y avait un autre élève qui était puni comme moi : Aylwin Ryan. Elle avait été punie par le professeur Rogue : en Cours de Potions il voulait enlever des points à Griffondor parce qu'ils avaient fait un peu de désordre et que quelques potions avaient fini sur le parquet quand elle, après avoir cherché plusieurs fois à obtenir la parole en levant la main, s'était levé debout d'un bond et lui avait clairement dit et sottement de plus que c'était une injustice totale et que s'il l'aurait vraiment voulu, il aurait dû nous enlever des points aussi. La face de Rogue devint jaune comme un citron et il lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Aylwin ne resta pas seulement debout, droite comme un fuseau, mais elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi. A ce moment là je me senti coupé en deux, littéralement : je ne savais pas s'il fallait la définir diablement courageuse, totalement folle ou les deux. Aucun élève n'aurait jamais rêvé se comporter de telle façon avec Rogue et douté que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait jamais fait en suite. Je crois que le professeur l'aurait volontiers tué et pas seulement lui : Crabbe et Goyle la regardaient comme s'ils voulaient lui enfoncer un crapaud vivant dans la gorge. Résultat : Rogue enleva des points à Gryffondor, Aylwin et Hermione Granger durent rester après le cour pour nettoyer le sol et devinrent amies. Mais, ce week-end, elle n'alla pas au village, soit parce qu'elle était punie soit parce que Rogue l'avait surchargée de devoir. Je regrettais pour elle : elle n'avais jamais vu Pré-au-lard alors que moi, au moins, j'y avait été les années passées.

Je m'en allai au bord du lac : j'aimais aller là pour penser et puis ça faisait un siècle que je n'avais pas piqué une tête. Cette journée n'était pas vraiment des plus indiquée : il y avait un peu de nuages et le soleil sortait seulement pour de cours instants, mais j'en avais vraiment beaucoup envie. J'ôtai mes vêtements et restai en maillot : je laissai ma tenue près de la serviette que j'avais ramené, après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air, je plongeai d'un rocher. L'eau était encore plus gelée que ce que je pouvais imaginer, ainsi je commençai à nager pour me réchauffer. Après cinq minutes je me senti mieux, je commençais à essayer d'aller sous l'eau en apnée. Le lac était assez profond à certains endroits, pourtant je voulais essayer de toucher le fond : j'avais entendu dire que Charlie Delta, un Serdaigle, y était arrivé et si un de ces sots y était parvenu, pourquoi moi je n'aurai pas pu y arriver ? J'essayai une demi-douzaine de fois mais, même si chaque fois je réussissais à descendre plus profond, j'en étais encore loin : mes bras et mes jambes commençaient à me faire mal, ne parlons même pas de ma tête et de mes poumons. Malgré tout, je n'abdiquai pas : cette fois je réussirai. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis je commençai à descendre : désormais mes yeux s'étaient habitués à ce monde bleu marine et même si tout me semblait confus j'arrivais à m'orienter. Je descendais toujours plus : le souffle commençais à me manquer mais je ne comptais pas lâcher. Finalement, ma main s'enfonça dans le sable tapissant le lac : je levai les yeux vers le haut, mais je n'arrivai pas à voir la lumière du soleil, peut-être était-il caché par un nuage. Je fus obligé de remonter pratiquement tout de suite car je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon souffle, ma tête commençais à me faire mal : je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je m'appuyais au fond et me dédiai une poussée vers le haut : il me fallut moins d'aide que je n'aurais cru. Je nageais assez à la hâte, je finissais l'oxygène, quand quelque chose m'attrapa la jambe : un Strangulot ! Maintenant j'étais dans les ennuis. Je pensai à ma baguette, qui était restée entre mes vêtements, et je me baissai cherchant à relâcher la prise. Il en arrivait d'autres. Je luttai contre les Strangulot pendant des secondes qui me semblèrent des années quand finalement je réussi à briser les doigts de la main d'un d'eux et le jeter sur ses compagnons : je m'éloignai le plus vite possible, mais…Avais-je pris la bonne direction ? Je n'arrivai pas à voir le soleil, il n'y avait pas de lumière en haut. Je continuai à nager autant que je le pouvais mais mes forces m'abandonnaient autant….Je n'étais pas sûr d'aller dans la bonne direction…J'avais besoin d'air …Soudain j'eu peur, une peur terrible…Je n'y arrivait plus. Je n'arrivai plus à nager. Je commençais à glisser vers le fond du lac…. En devenant tout obscur et je pensais confusément que c'était une façon vraiment très stupide de s'en aller, se noyant dans le lac pendant que tous mes camarades étaient à Pré-au-lard. L'obscurité engloutissait toutes choses, ce sombre monde bleu se refermait sur moi. Je me rendit compte que quelque chose me saisissait, puis plus rien.

Quelques minutes après je repris connaissance, allongé sur le dos au bord du lac. J'essayai de rejeter l'eau et quelqu'un m'aida à me tourner sur le côté. J'ouvrai les yeux et mis fatalement a feu le visage de la personne qui me faisait face : c'était Aylwin Ryan. La première chose que je remarquai furent ses cheveux mouillés, ses joues rouges et sa respiration essoufflée, comme si elle avait fait un grand effort.  
" Tu va bien ? " me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix : je ne réussi pas à trouver le souffle pour lui répondre, ainsi je me limitai à acquiescer.  
" Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je reviens tout de suite. " me dit-elle en se mettant de debout et en commençant à courir vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé mes vêtements. Il lui manquait une chaussure. Elle revint tout de suite avec ma serviette et elle me l'enroula autour des épaules :  
" Prends ça. Oh, mon Dieu tu es gelé ! " elle commença à frotter ses mains sur mes bras, pour réactiver la circulation.  
Le vent s'était levé et je tremblais de froid, Aylwin retourna prendre mes vêtements et m'aida à enfiler mon tee-shirt, alors que pour le reste je me débrouillai tout seul, bien que je soit un peu fatigué. Cependant j'aurais plutôt préféré tomber dans une baignoire pleine de Scroutt à Pétard que de me faire aider par une fille pour enfiler mon pantalon ! Un coup de vent froid me fit réaliser de façon imprévue que, si au moins mes vêtements étaient secs, ceux d'Aylwin ne l'étaient pas : en fait elle aussi tremblait comme une feuille. Je lui fis enfiler ma cape, malgré ses protestations.  
" Mieux vaut retourner à l'intérieur avant qu'ils nous arrive un accident à tous les deux ".  
Je consentis et elle me demanda si j'arriverai à marcher : je répondis que oui, mais mes jambes me faisaient très mal et elle s'en aperçu. En fait, à peine une pierre me fit trébucher, qu'elle me soutint m'empêchant de tomber : je lui passai un bras autour des épaules et je la senti trembler de froid. Nous fîmes durer la marche le plus longtemps possible et nous rentrâmes à la Salle Commune de Serpentard trempés et gelés. Chacun alla dans son dortoir se changer et bien se sécher, mais peu après nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau là, comme si nous nous étions mis d'accord. Dans la cheminée le feu était presque éteint et je me hâtai à le revivifier à l'aide d'un sortilège. Pendant que j'était à genou là devant, Aylwin me mis une couverture autour des épaules.  
" Merci " Murmurai-je à peine. " Mais tu sais que tu as perdu l'occasion de rendre service à Potter et au reste de l'école ". Aylwin me regarda les yeux écarquillé :  
" Tu es en train de dire que… que si tu t'étais noyé les autres en aurait été content ? ". Je ne dis rien et me tournai pour regarder le feu.  
" Granger t'as t'elle tout dit de moi ? " demandais-je doucement, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je le savais à la façon dont elle me regardait cette fois, d'une façon différente de la première. Aylwin acquiesça et je pensai à tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté : l'histoire de l'héritier de Serpentard, quand j'avais gardé pendant un mois le bras au cou pour rendre malheureux Hagrid, ce que j'avais dis l'année passé dans le train qui nous ramenait à Londres sur la mort de Cédric Diggory… Du coup je me senti mal en pensant qu'elle savait et que malgré tout elle m'avait quand même sauvé. Si c'était arrivé à une personne d'un autre groupe, je ne sais pas si elle et de quelque façon que ce soit je n'aurai pas pu lui donner tort. Si au contraire elle aurait été elle en danger, moi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Encore une fois ma question resta sans réponse. Aylwin me parla encore :  
" Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous apprennent à vous les anglais mais nous les américains nous apprenons à ne jamais juger personne avant de bien le connaître. En tout cas, c'est ce qui m'a été enseigné à moi. " Je me retournai pour la regarder :  
" Tu es une espèce étrange, Aylwin ".  
" Je le prend comme un compliment " me répondit-elle en souriant.  
Nous restâmes longtemps dans le silence, puis elle alla prendre son lecteur CD portable et elle commença à écouter de la musique. C'était un gadget moldu, donc en théorie il n'aurait pas dû fonctionner entre les murs de Poudlard, mais je l'avais entendu expliquer à Granger qu'elle avait demander au directeur la permission de pouvoir l'utiliser, en promettant qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à l'écouter pendant les cours, ainsi il y avait appliqué un charme spécial qui lui permettait de fonctionner parfaitement. Moi j'essayai de lire, mais je levais souvent les yeux de mon livre pour lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil : elle ne s'en aperçu pas et, si je le fis, je ne commente pas la chose. Avant que nos camarade ai pu retourné à Poudlard, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre mais d'abord elle s'arrêta près de moi. Je levai les yeux de mon livre feignant de m'apercevoir seulement maintenant de sa présence quand soudain elle se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Elle se releva avec un sourire :  
" Tout va bien. Je voulais simplement vérifier que tu n'avais pas de fièvre ".  
Je senti mes joues en feu et marmonnai des remerciements confus. Je l'observai pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, mais dés qu'elle eut atteint la porte je me levai d'un bond :  
" Eh attend une minute ". Aylwin se retourna pour me regarder d'un air inquisiteur pendant que je m'approchai d'elle. Je la regardai encore un moment puis je m'abaissai et touchai son front de mes lèvres. Nous restâmes immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis je me détachai d'elle :  
" Je ne crois pas que tu ais de la fièvre… Cependant je n'en suis pas sûr, si tu ne te sens pas bien tu devrais faire un saut chez Madame Pomfresh ". Elle me regarda avec ses yeux de la couleur des nuages :  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien, c'est toi qui as failli de noyer ".  
Tout à coup quelque chose me vint à l'esprit : si quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'il s'était passé on se moquerait de moi durant toute ma vie.  
" Tu ne le dira à personne, pas vrai ? " demandai-je à voix-basse tout en fixant le parquet. Aylwin secoua la tête et me souri d'une façon bizarre, comme personne ne m'avait jamais souri avant :  
" Non. Je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne ". C'était comme si ses yeux cherchaient à me dire quelque chose, un message que je ne réussissais pas à comprendre.  
" Merci, Aylwin. Je te dois beaucoup ".  
" Figures-toi, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait à ma place ". Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et répondis soulignant bien mes paroles :  
" Non. Personne ". Soudain elle me parut nerveuse…Ou effrayée : elle me souri à peine et me dépassa, courant dans les escalier du dortoir pour les filles. Quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partit, les autres arrivèrent.

Le soir, au dîner, je ne lui envoyai aucune réplique sarcastique, au contraire je fis semblant de totalement ignorer son existence. Mais souvent, quand personne ne s'en apercevait, j'essayai de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Et quand je me retirai pour dormir, je restai éveillé longtemps pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé : à Aylwin, qui m'avait sauvé la vie, qui m'avait promis de garder le secret et qui avait voulu vérifier si j'avais de la fièvre. Pour la première fois j'avais prononcé son nom à haute voix : j'aimais comme il sonnait. Mais il y avait une autre pensée qui me tourmentait et elle était beaucoup moins plaisante que la première : on dit que quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir et qu'il est ensuite sauvé, il devrait après se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Pour moi ce n'avait pas été comme cela. Je ne m'étais pas senti tout à fait vivant. Surpris et peut-être un peu triste de me trouver ici quand je pensais que désormais ça aurait pu être fini, ça oui. Je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais jamais senti vivant, vraiment vivant. Pas même quand je jouais au Quiddich, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de penser que tout le monde croit que je suis devenu l'Attrapeur des Serpentard seulement parce que mon père il y a quelques années avait acheté de nouveau balais à toute l'équipe et seulement pour être en compétition avec Potter. Et penser que je rêvais de jouer au Quiddich jusqu'à… Ben, jusqu'à ce que je fus assez grand pour comprendre les règles. Cependant ça ne me faisait pas me sentir vivant. Pendant les parties et les entraînements j'étais nerveux, tendu, je me sentais plus courageux que d'habitude… Mais je ne me sentais pas vivant. Et ce jour là, pendant que les lèvres d'Aylwin étaient sur mon front, j'avais senti que mon cœur commençait à battre plus fort, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, le sang me montait à la tête me brûlant les joues et chaque respiration que je prenais me remplissait les poumons de son parfum de lavande et violette… Alors oui que pour la première fois de ma vie je m'étais réellement senti vivant, finalement. C'est aussi pour ça qu'après j'ai voulu l'embrasser sur le front : je voulais ressentir encore cette merveilleuse sensation. Je pensai à toute les fois où j'avais appelé Granger " Sang de Bourbe " : incroyable que c'eut été une autre sorcière née de Moldu - Je me refusais et me refuse d'utiliser le terme de " Sang de Bourbe " pour Aylwin - qui me fis éprouver cette sensation si intense.

Le jour suivant, quand nous sortîmes du Cours de Sortilèges, quelqu'un m'appela : je me retournai et vis Aylwin.  
" Eh, Malfoy, tu as oublié ça " dit-elle me tendant mon manuel de Métamorphoses. Bizarre, j'étais certain de l'avoir laissé dans le dortoir. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de glissé entre les pages : Je fis comme si de rien n'était et mis le livre entre les autres. Peu après je profitai de l'effet soporifique que la leçon d'Histoire de la Magie avait sur Crabbe et Goyle pour lire le billet d'Aylwin : il y était écrit "on se voit au déjeuner près du lac". Si les leçons du professeur Binns semblaient normalement déjà longue, ce jour là elle me semblèrent durer une éternité : finalement la cloche sonna et nous allâmes déjeuner. Ou mieux, Crabbe et Goyle allèrent déjeuner, parce que moi j'allai de suite au lac. Aylwin était là et m'attendait : dans le ciel il y avait un soleil pâle et l'air était très froid, c'est pour cela qu'on ne voyait pas d'autres étudiants se promener. Nous commençâmes à marcher au bord du lac. Enfin, Aylwin se décida à rompre le silence qui se faisait pesant :  
" Aujourd'hui comment te sens-tu ? As-tu eu quelques problèmes ? "  
" Non " dis-je plutôt surpris par une telle question " Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal aux jambes et au bras mais ce n'est rien… Toi au contraire comment vas-tu ? J'ai vu que tu devais faire des effort pour porter ton sac plein de livres… "  
" Ah, ça " dit Aylwin tranquillement " Ce n'est rien, j'ai seulement un peu mal aux bras. Ça ne pèse pas vraiment le poids d'une plume, tu sais ? " me dit-elle en riant.  
Je me paralysai tout à coup et je la regardai attentivement : elle était plus petite que moi, elle dépassai à peine mon épaule de quelques centimètres, et elle était aussi plus mince. Et bien sûr moins forte. J'essayai d'imaginer combien d'effort devait elle avoir fait pour me tirer jusqu'au bord…Elle aurait pu aussi se noyer…Aylwin me regarda avec curiosité :  
" Tout est OK ? "  
" Plus ou moins… Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Juste pour savoir si j'allais bien ? " demandai-je essayant de ne pas paraître impoli. Aylwin regarda le lac et secoua la tête :  
" Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander… " murmura-t-elle puis elle se tourna pour me regarder " Pourquoi hier tu as arrêté de nager ? Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu voulu le faire ? ".  
" Eh bien…J'avais voulu piquer une tête et puis, quand je suis retourné à la surface j'étais sans souffle…J'étais trop fatigué pour continuer ".  
" Ou peut-être que tu n'étais pas assez motivé ". Je la regardai à la dérobée :  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ".  
" Eh bien… " me dit-elle intimidée " Quand j'avais sept ans, mon frère Owen me ramena nager au lac pas très loin de là où on habitait… Il était presque l'heure de rentrer à la maison, mais je voulais encore plonger. Je le fis à un endroit ou l'eau était très profonde et ainsi j'allai trop au fond. Je ne savais pas bien nager. J'essayai de retourner à la surface, mais je n'avais plus de souffle… Cependant je continuai à nager désespérément, même si j'avais diablement mal aux bras et aux jambes. Et tu sais quelle est la chose la plus drôle ? " je secouai la tête avec curiosité " Quand j'était sur le point de laisser tomber, j'ai pensé que si je mourrai noyée, ma mère aurait ensuite tué Owen. Et aussi ridicule que ce soit, ce fut cette pensée qui me donna la force de remonter " Elle se tourna vers moi : " Quand j'ai plongé, je t'ai vu te libérer des Strangulots et nager un peu, mais après tu t'es arrêté pas loin de la surface. Et puis, aussi vouloir nager une journée pas exactement belle…En somme… " Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer la dernière phrase " …il semble presque que tu faisais tout pour te tuer ". j'évitai de la regarder pendant que je répondais :  
" Quand tu étais en train de te noyer… Tu as pensé que tu devais te sauver pour ton frère. Moi la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé a été que c'était une façon stupide de mourir ".  
" Et à tes parents ? A tes amis ? A eux tu n'y as pas pensé ? " me dit Aylwin avec une légère note de reproche.  
" L'unique chose qui importe à mes parents est que je devienne un jour leur digne héritier. Quant à mes "amis" eh bien… je préfère éviter l'argument ".  
" Et tu n'as pas pensé à… " elle s'interrompit de suite et moi je la regardai stupidement.  
" A qui ? ".  
" Rien ! Laisse tomber ! " me répondit-elle alors que ses joues s'enflammaient. Nous restâmes un peu silencieux, puis Aylwin parla encore : " Ainsi…Tu as inconsciemment essayé de te noyer parce que tu ne penses pas avoir de raison de vivre ? ".  
" A peu près " répondis-je en essayant de paraître froid " Mais je t'en pris, épargnes moi ta pitié… Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et la prochaine fois que tu me vois dans un lac, rend service à tout le monde : laisse-moi où je suis ". Aylwin me regarda droit dans les yeux :  
" N'y comptes pas " me répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. Elle avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux : il n'y y avait pas de compassion, seulement une grande détermination et… quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas découvrir.

Pendant des semaines je faisais tout pour l'éviter et faire semblant qu'elle n'existait pas : inutilement. Ce n'est pas elle qui me cherchait, c'était plutôt moi qui la cherchais sans le vouloir. Si dans la cour pendant la récréation je cherchais Crabbe et Goyle, je la voyais assise à part avec un livre extrascolaire sur les genoux ; si je cherchai Potter pour lui jouer quelques tours elle, elle était ici à côté à parler avec Granger ; si j'entrais dans notre Salle Commune elle était assise dans un coin avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles. A table et en cours je m'asseyais toujours loin d'elle, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir la voir, chose qui arrivait fréquemment même contre ma volonté. Sur les feuilles de mon album ses traits apparaissaient avec une fréquence croissante. Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait et dit : ses paroles m'avaient touché plus que je ne voulais bien me l'entendre dire et peut-être que c'était aussi pour ça que j'évitais chaque confrontation possible. Mais évidemment je ne pouvais pas l'éviter éternellement.

________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE (ah oui au fait, malgré le pseudo il n'y a que Johera qui traduit cette histoire) : Je tenais simplement à remercier très sincèrement Chazart qui a été la seule personne à me reviewer et aussi Gilceleb (mais là c'est autre chose puisque c'est ma sœur et qu'elle à tout intérêts à me reviewez ou à au moins lire tout ce qui est sous mon pseudo si elle veut pas que je lui fasse la gueule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, lol ;o$) . La traduction de ce couplet a traîné et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider à en terminer la traduction. N'ayant obtenu aucun reviews (sauf ceux de..., mais tardif) je m'étais résigné à abandonner la traduction de cette histoire. Mais, je sentais que j'avais une obligation envers l'auteur (qui m'a autorisé à traduire son histoire, et a qui j'ai promit donc de le faire), les quelques rares lecteurs (qui attendent la suite avec impatience), et puis moi (je n'aime pas laisser quelques chose en suspend et comme j'adore cette histoire que je trouve très belle et très touchante je trouve qu'elle mérite vraiment d'être traduite en français qui est une très belle langue). Enfin, le couplet trois ne tardera pas étant donné que la traduction en est déjà entamé et que je suis en vacances. Je ne promets rien pour les suivants par contre. Mais je vous promets de ne pas abandonner la traduction. Merci encore à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. 


	5. Couplet 3

**La ballade d'Aylwin Ryan.**

**TROISIÈME COUPLET.**

_Depuis l'eau sombre  
Elle tira le dragon brisé  
Redonna vie et chaleur,  
A son cœur gelé  
Et la glace se dissout  
Le battement repris  
Et le dragon regarda la fille  
Avec des yeux ardents  
Désormais prisonnier d'invisibles liens  
Dont douceur était la prison  
Car geôle il n'y avait pas  
Mais une vraie liberté  
D'esprit et de corps  
De cœur et d'âme  
Quand la foi  
Et la voie je trouvai  
Avec des yeux différent le monde  
Alors je vis. _

A la mi-Novembre il commença à neiger : le lac gela et les pelouses autour du château se recouvraient de neige. Un après-midi, après les leçons, j'étais dans la Salle Commune essayant de m'en tirer avec une traduction de Runes Antiques ce qui était une chose pratiquement impossible. Quelques-uns des mes camarades étaient en train de se disputer pour je ne sais quel motif et Pansy venait me casser les pieds toutes les cinq minutes pour me demander de l'aider avec ses devoirs de Sortilèges. Fatigué et avec un mal de tête record, je saisi mon manteau et laissai la salle dans le vacarme. Je ne voulais pas rester dans le château : même s'il avait neigé pendant toute la matinée maintenant ça c'était arrêté et il était donc ridicule de rester à l'intérieur. Suivant ce raisonnement, je sorti à l'air libre. Dehors il n'y avait personne : le tapis de neige n'était pas encore souillé de trace de pas et il me déplaisais presque de le dévaster. Je marchai au milieu de la neige sans idée précise sur quoi faire, quand je vis une figure avec un manteau rouge agenouillée dans la neige. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans toute l'école à avoir un manteau semblable : Aylwin Ryan. Peut-être entendit-elle la neige craquer sou mes pieds, parce qu'elle leva le visage vers moi et me souri en me faisant un signe de salut. Je ne rendis aucun des deux : je n'avais pas encore oublié ce qu'elle m'avait dit et comment j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de mon âme avec ses yeux bleu -gris.  
" Tu es contente que le lac soit gelé, Ryan ? Comme ça tu n'a pas à te préoccuper de si je vais piquer une tête " lui dis-je essayant de paraître le plus brusque possible. Je me sentais gêné de savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi et peut-être que je tentais de la faire arrêter. Aylwin ignora la note acide :  
" Beaucoup. Avec ce froid, l'idée de faire un plongeon dans l'eau ne me souris pas vraiment ".  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? " demandai-je avec mon habituel ton pas exactement courtois.  
" Un bonhomme de neige ".  
" Un bonhomme de neige ? Ba. Enfantillage " dis-je en faisant une grimace. Elle haussa les épaules.  
" C'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermé dans ce souterrain sombre ".  
" Il n'est pas sombre ! ".  
" Et alors pourquoi tu n'y est pas resté ? " sa voix ne trahissait cependant aucune irritation. J'haussai les épaules :  
" Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. De toute façon maintenant j'y retourne ".  
" Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de t'amuser un peu avec toute cette neige ? "  
" La neige n'est en rien amusante. Froide, mouillé et inutile ".  
" Qu'est qu'il y a, on s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? Tu sais que si tu souris un peu ta face ne va pas se craquer " me dit-elle en me fixant avec ces yeux couleur ciel et en me faisant me sentir gêné, une sensation tout à fait nouvelle pour moi, mais que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter de nombreuses fois depuis que je la connaissait. Je me retournai sans une parole et m'éloignai d'une dizaine de pas, quand je l'entendis m'appeler :  
" Eh, Malfoy ! ". Je me retournai et quelque chose de froid et mouillé me frappa droit dans la face.  
" Tu vois ? ça c'est amusant ! " l'entendis-je me dire pendant que j'essayai de m'ôter la neige de la face et du col. Quand je parvint à rouvrir les yeux, je la vis rire les pieds à moitié dans la neige, avec son manteau rouge autour. Je me baissai pour ramasser une poigné de neige et je la lui lançai percutant son bras.  
" Très mauvais tir, Malfoy ! " me dit-elle en m'en lançant une autre qui m'aurait encore frappé en pleine face si je ne m'étais pas déplacé. Nous continuâmes à nous lancer des boules de neiges, pendant que je sentais grandir en moi une sensation complètement nouvelle et inconnue, que je ne savais pas comment appeler mais que je trouvais extrêmement agréable.  
" Eh, ce n'est pas Harry et Ron là bas ? " dit elle soudain en indiquant un endroit derrière mes épaules. Je me retournai instinctivement, craignant qu'il m'aient vu me comporter d'une manière si puérile, mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Aylwin me frappa au niveau de la nuque avec une boule de neige, qui me glissa dans le cou en me faisant frissonner.  
" ça tu vas me le payer ! " hurlai-je en prenant un beau tas de neige et en commençant à courir vers elle. Aylwin commença à courir essayant de m'échapper, avec son manteau rouge qui lui flottai derrière les épaules. Je finis par la rejoindre et je la saisi par le bras tout en lui mettant de la neige dans le col à l'aide de ma main libre. Aylwin poussa un petit cri puis éclata de rire. Et quelle sensation je senti intérieurement à l'écho de cet éclat de rire léger, joyeux, plein. Nous restâmes là dans la neige et nous riions, nous riions tant que nous manquions presque de souffle. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais ris de cette façon avant cela. C'était…beau. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus beau encore c'était le rire d'Aylwin, carillonnant et cristallin comme une cascade de sonnettes d'argents. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et commença à bouger les bras et les jambes sur le sol de façon étrange.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? " lui demandai-je stupidement. Elle se releva la tête et le dos pleins de neige :  
" Un ange de neige. Tu n'en as jamais fait ? ". Je secouai la tête, regardant le signe qui était resté sur la neige : il ressemblait vraiment à un ange et il me paraissait très beau.  
" Essaye " m'invita Aylwin en me poussant légèrement le bras. Je secouai la tête :  
" Non, je ne suis pas capable. Et puis je me sentirais ridicule ".  
" Courage ! Tu as vus comment j'ai fait, non ? Et puis ici il n'y a personne qui peut te voir ".  
" Ok " soupirai-je.  
" Ecoutes, j'en fais un autre moi aussi : comme ça tu ne te sentiras pas si ridicule ". J'acquiesçai et elle pris ma main : nous nous laissâmes tomber à la renverse sur la neige moelleuse. Toujours en tenant ma main, Ayly commença à bouger les bras et les jambes comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Je l'imitai et nous nous relevâmes en faisant attention de ne pas abîmer nos "chef-d'œuvre" : l'aile droite du sien et la gauche du mien était un peu bizarre, elle semblaient unis ensemble.  
" Comment ça te semble ? " demandai-je en fixant d'un air dubitatif mon ange.  
" Mmm…Pas mal pour un débutant " me dit-elle avec un sourire. Un coup de vent la fit frissonner :  
" Brr…Moi je retourne à l'intérieur " murmura Aylwin en se cachant dans son manteau.  
" Vous permettez que je vous accompagne, Mademoiselle ? " (N/T : " Mademoiselle " est en français dans le texte original) demandai-je ébauchant cérémonieusement une révérence. Aylwin rit et acquiesça. Je me rendis compte que j'aimais l'entendre rire. Nous nous acheminâmes vers le château dans la faible lumière hivernale. Soudain il me vint une idée :  
" Voyons qui arrive le premier à l'entrée " criai-je en partant en courant.  
" ça ne vaut pas ! " cria Aylwin derrière moi tout en commençant à me suivre.  
A quelques mètres du château, je ralenti et la laissai gagner : elle entra en courant et quand j'arrivai moi aussi elle était appuyée contre le mur devant les escaliers, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
" Je t'ai battu " dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Je cherchai quelque chose à répondre mais je ne réussi à trouver ni les mots ni la voix. A ce moment elle me paraissait plus belle encore que d'habitude : son visage était rougi par le froid et par la course, sa bouche et ses yeux souriaient rayonnant de joie. Au milieu de ses cheveux bouleversés brillaient des gouttes de neige fondue : il semblait que des petits diamants de lumières entouraient son visage angélique. Je ne pouvais pas résister outre : je la saisi par les épaules, je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai sur les lèvres, d'abord avec un peu d'incertitude mais avec toujours plus d'ardeur quand je vis qu'elle ne me repoussais pas. On dit que quand quelqu'un embrasse la personne qu'il aime pour la première fois, son cœur s'arrête. Le mien commença à battre seulement à ce moment, pendant que j'embrassais Ayly. Ce fut comme renaître. Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder en face : elle ne semblait pas dégoûtée, ni énervée. Seulement confuse et surprise.  
" ça…c'était le prix pour la course " susurrai-je à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
" Et celui là est parce que tu me rends fou " ajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser encore. Ce fut à moi cette fois d'être surpris quand elle répondit à mon baiser et qu'elle me passa les bras autours du cou. Soudain elle s'éloigna de moi avec des yeux pleins de larmes :  
" Tu n'est pas en train de te moquer de moi, pas vrai ? " me demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je la fixai abasourdi :  
" Quoi…Se moquer de toi ? Non, jamais ".  
" Et…Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé au lac dimanche ? ". Je secouai la tête et l'attirai encore vers moi :  
" Je t'avais dit que tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas me tirer dehors…Mais tu l'as fait et en payera les conséquences " susurrai-je l'embrassant encore et la serrant contre moi. Un hall d'entrée n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus adapté pour embrasser une fille - surtout cette fille - , mais à ce moment je n'y pensai pas tout à fait : tout ce qui comptait était elle, je ne me rendais pas compte du reste. Ce jour là nous fûmes très chanceux : personne ne descendit les escalier ou entra pour nous interrompre. Nous nous séparâmes pour respirer un peu : ce dernier baiser nous avais laissé sans souffle.  
" Tu penses continuer ? " me demanda Aylwin souriante partagée entre l'amusement et la malice " Parce que dans tel cas je crois qu'il est mieux de chercher un endroit un peu plus…Tranquille ". Je lui souri et lui pris la main :  
" Viens avec moi ".  
Je la guidai à travers les escaliers et les couloirs de Poudlard, faisant un grand détour pour éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une paroi dans ce qui semblait un couloir sans issue :  
" Et maintenant ? " demanda Aylwin dubitative.  
" Tu verras " dis-je en passant à travers le mur et la tirant derrière moi : nous nous retrouvâmes au pied d'un escalier, dans une petite chambre. Nous montâmes les escaliers couverts de poussière jusqu'à arriver dans une chambre où étaient amassés des bancs et des chaises.  
" Où sommes-nous ? " demanda Ayly.  
" Au sommet de la tour Ouest. Ça fait des années que personne n'y vient : j'ai découvert que la paroi était une illusion par hasard ". Je l'attirai vers moi : " Quand je veux être un peu en paix je viens ici. Je n'y avais jamais amené personne avant cela ".  
" Alors je devrais me sentir honorée " murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser. Nous continuâmes quelques minutes, quand tout à coup elle s'éloigna de moi.  
" Ils ne nous accepteront jamais " murmura-t-elle à voix basse.  
" La chose te préoccupes ? ".  
" Non. Et toi ? "  
" Pas du tout ". Elle fixa pendant un instant les crevasses du mur, puis elle reporta son regard sur moi :  
" Nous devrons combattre contre tous ".  
" Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je compterai me rendre ". Elle me souris de nouveau :  
" Ni moi ".  
Je la pris encore dans mes bras et lui susurrai à l'oreille " Je t'aime " avant de l'embrasser. Je la serrai le plus fort possible et j'avais l'impression que le château s'évanouissait avec tous ses occupants et que nous restions seulement nous, nous et rien d'autre. Je regardai Ayly dans les yeux et ce que je vis ne peux être décrit par des mots : la lumière qui brillait à l'intérieur n'était pas de ce monde. Quand nous retournâmes à la réalité, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé : nous nous ignorions réciproquement comme d'habitude, moi je l'appelais Ryan et elle elle m'appelait Malfoy.  
Ce soir là commença notre double vie. Devant tout le monde nous étions toujours comme avant, rien n'avait changé. Mais dès que nous étions seul, les choses changeait : dés que nous étions hors du champ d'action des dernières paires d'yeux hostiles nous nous cherchions instinctivement. Il me suffisait seulement d'effleurer Ayly pour ressentir à nouveau cette sensation me submerger comme la marrée : le cœur qui battait fort, son parfum de lavande et violette dans l'air que je respirais. C'était comme si j'étais sur un terrain sec sur lequel il commençait soudain à tomber une pluie estivale : être avec Aylwin était comme renaître, comme se réveiller d'un long sommeil et commencer à vivre. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle me faisait me sentir : vivant, comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

Lors de nos rencontres nous nous limitions à des baisers et des caresses, mais nous parlions aussi beaucoup. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle et en même temps je sentais instinctivement que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle. Je pouvais être moi-même. Pourtant il me fallut du temps avant que je ne puisse complètement me fier à elle, avant que je ne puisse lui permettre de voir chaque recoins de mon âme et de m'aider. La première fois que nous parlâmes vraiment fut trois ou quatre jours après ma déclaration : ce jour là je reçu un nouveau nom.  
" J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle Ayly. " Chuchota-t-elle la joue appuyée contre mon épaule.  
" Et moi, j'aime le dire. " Susurrai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. " Pourtant, toi tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom quand nous sommes en privé. "  
Elle rougit : " Voilà… j'ai du mal à prononcer ton nom. Le fait est que… " elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure " Quand je pense à toi, je ne t'appelle pas Draco, ni Malefoy : je t'appelle autrement. "  
" C'est-à-dire ? " Demandai-je avec curiosité.  
" Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ? " Me demanda-t-elle.  
" Je ne pourrais jamais m'énerver contre toi. Allez, accouche. "  
" Danny. C'est comme ça que je t'appelle toujours. "  
Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite : " Danny… " murmurai-je " Pourquoi devrai-je m'énerver ? C'est un beau nom… Surtout si c'est toi qui le dit. " Je me penchai pour l'embrasser.  
" Ca signifie que je peux t'appeler comme ça ? " Me demanda-t-elle doucement quand nous nous séparâmes.  
" Tu ne " peux " pas : tu dois. " répondis-je en lui souriant. " Mais tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Ce sera un nom spécial. "  
Nous nous embrassâmes d'autres fois, mais il y avait une certaine idée qui commençait à me trotter en tête. " Peut-être que je devrais te donner un nouveau nom moi aussi. " Murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur le front. " Un dont je serai le seul à user ".  
" Fais-le. " dit simplement Ayly.  
" Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en à l'air… " murmurai-je avant de m'enfermer dans mes pensées. La tenant toujours à mes côtés, je passai en revue tous les saints du calendrier, de A à Z puis tous les prénoms féminins du monde sorcier que je connaissais : aucun pourtant ne semblait convenir à mon petit ange : " Trouvé ! " M'exclamai-je.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Me demanda Aylwin tout en levant le visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
" Faith. "

Vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi j'ai voulu l'appeler ainsi. Faith. Foi. Confiance. Croyez-moi, c'est bien plus simple que ça ne paraît. J'ai voulu l'appeler comme ça parce que ce nom indiquait exactement ce qu'elle m'avait donné, ce que les autres ne m'avaient jamais donné. Aylwin a eu foi en moi en croyant que je pouvais changer et me soustraire au contrôle de mon père ; j'ai toujours eu sa confiance avant même que je ne lui dise clairement que je l'aimai de tout mon cœur. Mais par dessus tout, Ayly m'a donné la foi. Avant ce jour, ma foi était la foi de mon père : ce que lui croyait, je le croyais aussi. Mais après vint Ayly, qui me fit comprendre que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça éternellement : je devais trouver ma route et ma foi. Et je les trouvai. Ma route je l'avais construite de mes mains la préférant à celle que mon père m'avait tracé ; ma foi était Aylwin Heather Ryan : je croyais en elle et je croyais en notre amour, mais je ne lui avais jamais permis de me contrôler. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait de toute façon. Ce jour là nous reçûmes nos nouveaux noms, qui constituaient notre lien. Danny fut le nom qu'on m'eut donné pour commencer à vivre.  
Je pensai à une phrase que ma mère me disait tout le temps : " Ait la foi, Draco. " Je pensais que, quand je serais retourné à la maison pour l'été, quand ma mère m'aurait dit cette phrase (je réussissais presque à la voir, assise à la table du salon, la lumière du soleil l'environnant complètement, sa robe clair à fleur et ses cheveux blonds), alors je l'aurais regardé, je lui aurais souris et finalement j'aurais pu lui répondre : " Je l'ai, maman. ". Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je n'ai jamais pu le dire.  
Moi et Faith parlions beaucoup : nous savions que nous pouvions nous fier complètement l'un à l'autre et que nous pouvions tout nous confier. Ce fut encore grâce à elle si je commençai à revoir quelques unes de mes prises de positions, première entre toutes mes préjugés sur les moldus. Son père était un moldu et deux de ses trois frères étaient aussi nés sans pouvoir magique cependant ça ne m'importait pas du tout. Un jour elle me dit :  
" Ce n'est pas si terrible de vivre avec des frères sans pouvoirs… Surtout s'ils sont plus grands. Moi et Malcom sommes les seuls à en avoir, outre maman, et ce n'est absolument pas un problème. Derek et Owen ne sont pas jaloux ou effrayés par nous : au contraire, quand j'ai reçu la lettre pour la Lyncoln Magic Middle & High School ils étaient fier et encore plus content que Malcom. Ce sont des frères exceptionnels. "  
Et ce fut toujours grâce à elle si je réussi finalement à confesser quels étaient mes sentiments envers Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. " Moi je ne crois pas que tu les détestes comme tu veux le faire croire " me dit-elle à voix-basse un après-midi de décembre dans cette tour " Peut-être que tu te comportes ainsi vis à vis de ton père, mais dis-moi, toi, Danny, qu'est-ce que tu éprouves à leur égard ? ".  
Ce fut ainsi qu'elle me contraint à admettre combien je les haïssait et admirait en même temps. Harry Potter pouvait être un Attrapeur et Hermione Granger pouvait être bonne à l'école sans être accusés de se cacher derrière leurs pères. Et Ron Weasley… Ron Weasley, celui que je haïssait plus que tous parce qu'il avait ce que moi je n'ai jamais eu : une vraie famille, avec des parents et des frères qui l'adoraient simplement parce qu'il était lui. Mon père ne m'a jamais adoré : pour lui j'étais seulement l'héritier Malefoy. Le garçon qui aurait pris sa place. Depuis tout petit, quand j'allais lui demander un conseil, j'ai toujours entendu répondre :  
" Pense à comment je me comporterai à ta place. "  
Et ma mère, pauvre femme, elle n'y pouvait rien : elle n'était maîtresse de rien chez nous. Pauvre maman, je suis sûr qu'elle, elle m'adorait, même si elle n'a jamais pu me le montrer. Et s'il y avait une chose que j'enviai au trio Potter-Granger-Weasley c'était par dessus tout leur amitié : moi je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis, pas comme eux l'étaient. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas mes amis. Nos pères étaient peut-être amis, je ne sais pas, mais c'était essentiellement pour ce motif que nous traînions ensemble. Souvent Potter les a défini comme " mes gardes du corps " : il ne sait pas combien il avait raison. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour me défendre de quelqu'un : ils étaient là pour me contrôler. Ils étaient les yeux et les oreilles de Lucius Malefoy à Poudlard pour autant qu'il regardait son fils. Je l'ai toujours su, mais au début ça me convenait bien ainsi. Avant que je ne commence à vivre. Avant que je ne me décide de trouver ma route, comme me disait Ayly.

________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : 

Je continu toujours à traduire cette fic, malgré le nombres très faibles de review, et la sortie du tome 5. Bon je sais, ça fait un moment (même un très long moment) que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre, mais voilà j'ai trouvé le temps de poursuivre un peu cette traduction (c'est les vacances donc forcément) et je vous ai mis la suite. Pour les très rares personnes qui revieweraient éventuellement je voulais juste dire de ne surtout pas faire d'allusions au tome 5, car je ne l'ai pas du tout lu, et je ne désire RIEN savoir dessus tant que je ne l'aurais pas lu par moi-même... Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez. 

Merci à tous ceux (enfin au peu de ceux) qui lisent cette fic. 

Oh, et si quelqu'un ici suit ma fic "Un accord mythique", la suite arrive bientôt vous inquiétez pas... 

Bisous, JOhera ^0^ 


End file.
